Blood cake
by ArminUltra
Summary: If only he hadn't open the door, he would never have to have seen "him". 2p Arthur and 1p Arthur.


**Heh…Well, I thought of this at midnight and thought hey why not write it. So I did, and this is the end result. Not that great but, ahh whatever. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. ^^**

**2p Arthur and 1p Arthur.**

**May be disturbing to the minds of the innocent, read with caution. **

**Title: Blood cake.**

**(For those of you who don't know what a blood cake is, it's basically like a bread/cake with cattle blood as its main ingredient. It's said to have a strong metallic taste. I /think/ it originates from Finland, though I am not sure.)**

"Let me go!" the blonde yelled, desperately trying to get loose from the rope that was tied around him and the chair he sat in.

"I cannot do that dear Arthur, you have to taste this cake I've recently learnt to make" said a sickeningly sweet voice from the kitchen. Arthur thrashed some more panicking. How the bloody hell did he get himself into such a mess?

(1 hour ago)

"Ugh, it's so cold out here!" the Brit muttered, as he fumbled with the keys; trying to open the door. Just as he got the key into the hole, a clicking noise came from the inside, and the door swung open.

"Ello poppet!" the man in the house said, beaming. Arthur cringed at the voice and widened his emerald eyes to see an identical person smiling at him, except the other had strawberry blonde hair, and odd blue eyes.

"Oliver..." Arthur said his voice barely audible. The frightened man began to back out of the door way, before a hand quickly grabbed him and pulled him into the house.

"Fuck!" Arthur screamed, "let go of me!" As soon as he said that the grip on his arm suddenly got tighter, "don't use such foul language, Arthur" Oliver said, smile disappearing and tone deadly. The other gulped and only nodded, before the grip on his arm loosened and a smile once a gain spread across Oliver's face.

"As long as you understand", the strawberry blonde smiled as he skipped over to the dining room. "Sit" Oliver ordered. Arthur opened his mouth to retort, but quickly shut it; instead, he obeyed and sat himself down; as he sat down a devious smile crossed Oliver's face as he swiftly tied Arthur to the chair with a rope.

Arthur squeaked in surprise. "What the he- I mean, what are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't run away luv" Oliver smiled, as he skipped into the kitchen and began to bake god knows what. Arthur whimpered as the rope rubbed against his arm making it raw. "Let me go!" Arthur yelled.

"I cannot do that dear Arthur, you have to taste this cake I've recently learnt to make" Oliver said from the kitchen. Arthur felt his stomach churn as he hears those words. What was that madman planning to make him eat? All of a sudden a strange smell hit Arthur's nose, making his face scrunch up. What in gods name was that horrid smell?

After what seemed like a while, Oliver came into the room holding a tray of what looked like brownies. Arthur raised a blonde brow, his suspicions rising of what he had done to it.

"I hope you like it Arthur" the other Brit smiled as he cut out a piece of the "cake" he made.

"What did you pu-" Arthur was cut off as one of the pieces of cake was shoved into his mouth. Then that smell hit him, the one from earlier. The cake also had a strong taste of iron. The taste was horrible.

"Do you like it?" Oliver asked smiling as he plopped himself on a chair next to Arthur. "Oh, and if you spit it out...You'll regret it".

Arthur quickly gulped down the horrid clump of cake and asked, "...Errrmm, what's in this? What is this?".

"I thought you would ask" Oliver smiled.  
"It's blood cake". As soon as he heard those words Arthur instantly felt sick. "Oh, and the recipe called for cow blood but, I couldn't get any. So as an alternative, I used your dear Alfred's blood" the strawberry blonde said in a devilish, sweet voice.

At that moment, Arthur's face paled, and he threw up the blood cake. Peals of laughter filled the room as Arthur clutched his stomach and continued to throw up.

"Awe, why would you do that, Arthur? I told you to eat it, not throw it up. That makes me sad" Oliver said in mock hurt. "Now I have to punish you for such rudeness".

Arthur's mouth gaped open as Oliver stood up and out of nowhere pulled out a kitchen knife, and was holding it by Arthur's neck. "I was planning to make more blood cake, but I seem to have run out of blood. But, what convenience that I have a source right here!" the other giggled, his crazed eyes glittering.

Arthur just stared at his duplicate, as he laughed hysterically, as if there was some kind of extremely funny joke. Then the laughter abruptly stopped, crazed blue eyes met frightened green, a wide grin split across Oliver's face.

"Good bye, poppet" was the last Arthur heard, before darkness swallowed him; throwing him into a dark abyss of nothing.


End file.
